


【戈穆】爱情故事

by hdslj72bklLKUH87Y



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y/pseuds/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y
Relationships: Mario Gómez/Thomas Müller
Kudos: 2





	【戈穆】爱情故事

爱是什么

巴斯蒂说，爱是苦涩的思念，是一时的欢愉。

菲利普说，爱是琐碎的生活，是无果的放弃。

马尔科说，爱存在便是为了推翻一切。

而当托马斯将同样的问题说给马里奥戈麦斯时，后者只是把他拉进一个慢条斯理的吻里。

如果这是一个爱情故事，那么相遇相知相爱的过程将会占据篇幅的90％，在此之后，主人公们会理所应当的幸福生活在一起。

然而幸福快乐的生活。

是比你爱我，而我也碰巧爱你，更加渺茫的存在。

如果硬要问起两个人是如何在一起的，托马斯穆勒会告诉你是因为酒精，而故事的另一位主人公则会说，是爱。

那天夺冠后的庆典，每个人都毫无顾忌地大口大口吞咽着酒精，肆意甩动着肢体。

托马斯本身并没有喝下多少带着厚厚泡沫的黄褐色液体，但是却被巴斯蒂浇了一身。浓重的酒气熏得他怀疑自己是不是有点醉了。

他在酒吧昏暗的角落半倚沙发看着群魔乱舞的人们傻笑，一只手却把他一扯，他整个人跌坐在另一个人的腿上。

马里奥从后面圈住他，下巴搁在他散发着浓重酒气的肩膀上。

他不知道马里奥是不是醉了，因为他的嘴唇含住了他的耳垂，他的手伸进了他的T恤。

托马斯没有任何动作，依旧傻愣愣地坐在他怀里，被他的手和舌彻底烧乱了心神。

我一定是醉了，所以我什么都不知道。

在被马里奥拖着走向客房时，托马斯坚定地自我催眠。

然后，便是一场酒精升腾后的云雨。

第二天，他在马里奥的怀里醒来。

昨天我没喝酒。

马里奥的第一句话。

而马里奥说完后凑过来吻他的时候，卷发青年的第一反应却是 : 完了，把我的后路堵死了。

那是清晨起床后的一个吻，托马斯想这就是爱吧。

如果你问起马里奥戈麦斯，在那段相聚的时光里他们最浪漫的事，他只会回你一个带着暖意的笑容。

因为那些训练时的对视，媒体面前的小暧昧，两人之间独有的温言细语，都散发着柔和的温度，包裹着他的心免受伤害。

然而那本身，确是伤他最深。

瓜迪奥拉告诉他，他不适合自己的体系，希望好聚好散，于是他决定前往一个以浪漫著称的国度。

直至那年欧冠的半决赛，托马斯成为全队最后一个知道这件事的人，这个一直以来都是美好的，像是存在于透明水晶球中的爱情故事被狠狠地击碎在名为生活的尖锐磐石上。

那想要触碰却缩回的手，这才是爱呀我亲爱的马里奥。

那个一开始他问马里奥的问题，现在他有了自己的答案。

幸好，25和33曾经共同站在欧冠的领奖台上，那是13年的童话，而童话从不讲分离。

他们没能像一开始说得那样幸福快乐地生活在一起，但这依然是一个爱情故事，毕竟从此以后的岁月里，思念绵延不绝。


End file.
